RUN PROGRAM: deletion EXE
by Deathly Betrayal
Summary: That smile reminded him of someone. And he wanted to know who it was again.


**A/N) Hello! This is an Aidan fic. This was planned to be Xenon, but meh, I think I write Aidan better. **

**I would have written something more if I wasn't so tired. Sorry about the possible horror that you'll have to go through. Also, doesn't like me writing the message properly and how I wanted to write it, so you'll have to deal with this. -waves fish-**

* * *

** RUN. PROGRAM: deletion .EXE**

* * *

Aidan breathed harshly. He could see dimly the bright white lights above him, but they didn't bother him as much as they should have been. He could feel something prodding in his mind, and he could feel something whispering into his ears - but it felt as if he was the one speaking, as if no one else was in the room.

_-Run program? (Y/N)_

What program? He tried to frown, but his face was trapped in eternal peace. Was he dead? He didn't know, nor could he find out. He could feel it prodding in his mind again, prompting for the answer, and he murmured a slight 'yes', not knowing what he was agreeing to, nor did it matter.

_-Y_

_-PROGRAM: deletion .EXE is running . . . . 0%_

Delete? Delete what? And it hit him, as his memories raced suddenly and quickly through his mind, that he knew what the deletion was for. He panicked then, trying to scream out a '_no_' as he was operated on, as the deletion began, but his body didn't obey him and the only thing he could do was lie there in silence.

_-PROGRAM: deletion .EXE is running . . . 5%_

His head hurt as he tried to let out a scream - memories of him being bedridden flowed swiftly through his mind. A brown-haired doctor whose name he had forgotten, with her and her clipboard, frowning at him as she said the number of years he had left to live.

_-PROGRAM: deletion .EXE is running . . . . 10%_

He couldn't remember what she looked like now - he remembered the clattering of glasses as he flailed towards her, not wanting to die just yet. He remembered the panicked orange-haired policeman that he had prank-called once in a lifetime - which one was it? This?

_-PROGRAM: deletion .EXE is running . . . 15%_

The dark blue hat - the missing presence of a doctor - he tried to grip, to hold on to the memories, but they escaped his grasp as easily as a fish. He wanted to remember _something, anything, _to know that he was a human once upon a time. His life was painful, but he loved it.

_-PROGRAM: deletion .EXE is running . . . . 20%_

What he remembered - the phone falling down when he recognized her voice, the voice that he can hardly remember - the high-pitched squeal of his own voice when he was five... the happy laughing of a boy he didn't know, one that knew that he would get out of the hospital that he never would soon...

_-PROGRAM: deletion .EXE is running . . . 25%_

The missing presence of everyone - the missing presence of a background, just him floating in the middle of no-where, hooked up to nothing, unable to move, his legs paralyzed, his breathing shallow - and the memory changed. It became foggy, and he stood, and he suspected it was the memory of a dream...

_-PROGRAM: deletion .EXE is running . . . . 30%_

The soft fabric of cloth touching his fingers... the color red in his vision, something bound around his eyes, the cheerful laughter of everyone he knew, slowly slipping out of his mind... he suspected he was growing insane. Why would he be losing his memories like this? What's happening?

_-PROGRAM: deletion .EXE is running . . . 35%_

Maybe it was his clothes, or something, but he could feel thread unravelling under his fingertips, as if he were pulling it apart. He could see dim images, and his vision was filled with blue as a motherly tone yelled at him to drop whatever he was holding. He had turned around guiltily, being caught, but he didn't seem to have cared about the consequences. That was gone too.

_-PROGRAM: deletion .EXE is running . . . . 40%_

He couldn't remember how much he was punished that night. He had ripped something apart, and it felt like some sort of clothing... or maybe it was his mother's sewing. He had been dragged back to bed, now that he remembered slightly, but it wouldn't matter much in the end. He couldn't remember. Who was his mother, anyway?

_-PROGRAM: deletion .EXE is running . . . 50%_

The deletion rate was faster now - he could hear the ringing of the bell from a bike, maybe, and he could see blurry shapes. The sun had shone brightly into his eyes, and he had squinted, and he had yelled something in the childish voice of his. He heard a voice, but he had plaintively ignored it. Now that he thought about it, who was the owner of the voice?

_-PROGRAM: deletion .EXE is running . . . . 60%_

He could remember the yell of his name, but he couldn't remember who was yelling it. He could remember a ginger-haired boy, yelling his name, but the name escaped his grip. He could remember the panting, then then a piece of cloth winding around his neck and giving him comfort as the ginger-haired boy fell into step next to him. What gender was the boy again?

_-PROGRAM: deletion .EXE is running . . . 70%_

He could remember all the times he had spent with the ginger-haired boy, and he had been happy with the boy. The grinning they had, the pranks they pulled and the amount of trickery spent on other people just to see their horrified reactions after realizing what they had done. The times had been extremely fun with him, until he became bedridden. Not that he can remember that fact now.

_-PROGRAM: deletion .EXE is running . . . . 80%_

He could remember the other boys in the city, how they messed around together. The day that the ginger-haired boy had returned with a pale, green-haired one, and then when they suddenly stopped talking. The times when he was dragged across the ground in a pitch-black sack, and dumped onto the ground of a mind filled with blue rue ore. He had been disoriented until he had been heaved onto a table.

_-PROGRAM: deletion .EXE is running . . . 90%_

He could remember nothing much now... everything drew to a close here, to where he had been waking up. The light shone into his eyes, but he wasn't irritated by it. His eyes were growing dull, until it didn't have any sign of life, except a single spark that flashed every so often. It was growing dimmer, though, but he didn't want it to leave. It was the last sign of ever being _human._

_-PROGRAM: deletion .EXE is running . . . ERROR_

_-File is in use._

_-Skip file? (Y/N)_

_-N_

_-Retry? (Y/N)_

_-Y_

He clung on to the memory as tightly as he could, the blurry image of a ginger-haired boy and amber eyes. He held on to it tightly, the food that he had often brought him and the bright smile on his face. The feeling of relief that had surged through him every single time that he did. The name escaped him, but for now, this was all he needed to remember, as the voice tried to talk over the memory and delete it.

_-PROGRAM: deletion .EXE is running . . . ERROR_

_-File is in use._

_-Skip file? (Y/N)_

_-N_

_-Retry? (Y/N)_

_-Y_

No. No, no, no. The picture was growing blurrier, but he didn't let go of it. He shut his eyes and tried to think of it as much as possible, even though he knew that it was pretty much hopeless. He continued to hold it, knowing that it was easier to hold onto. But the only thing that remained clear were the colors and... the boy's smile.

_-PROGRAM: deletion .EXE is running . . . ERROR_

_-File is in use._

_-Skip file? (Y/N)_

_-Y_

_-PROGRAM: deletion .EXE is complete. 1% incomplete. Try again? (Y/N)_

_-N_

He let out a sigh of relief, and his eyes flickered open. He blinked slightly before pulling himself up and looking at the old man in the room. When he looked around, he saw the midnight-blue hair of another android, one just like him, and the sky-blue hair of a female version. He slid off the table and bowed towards the old man.

"Good morning, master. How may I serve you?"

And the only thing in his mind, other than the orders that flicked through his head and the nod of the old man, was the bright ginger hair and the amber eyes. And he clung to that memory as tightly as he could.

That smile reminded him of someone. And he wanted to know who it was again.

* * *

**A/N) Wee, memory deletion! This was actually quite fun, although the end result... bleh. -flings it away from me- Get away from me you horrible piece of literature. D:**

**Anyway, yep. Took a break from writing 'Setting Death Into Motion'. Sorry. :p, someone kick me into motion because whenever I take a break from writing something, I actually don't complete it. **

**YES, it's Luka that he was talking about. Also, this oneshot is completely headcanon / AU, in which Aidan is an android too. xD!**


End file.
